L'arme de la marine
by 440
Summary: Il est un pirate, elle est une Marine. Il vole, elle fait danser sa lame. Lui ne peut que regarder, sans détourner les yeux. Lui, le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche, est obnubilé par cette enfant. Cette enfant ? Non. L'arme ultime de la Marine. Et il se promet de faire changer cela. Il la libérera de ses chaînes invisibles et elle sera libre. Un jour. Bientôt.
1. Prologue

_Évidemment, One piece ne m'appartient pas, ni aucuns de ses personnages, à part Treize et peut-être d'autres personnages que j'inventerais en cours de route !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Elle n'avait pas de nom. Juste un numéro. Treize. Le chiffre du malheur, lui avait on dit. Et on lui répétait qu'elle n'était que ça. Elle était le malheur. Elle était la Mort. La seule et la plus profonde peur des pirates. Elle était l'instrument de mort de la Marine depuis son plus jeune âge.

Elle était une arme.

Trois ans. Son village avait été massacré. Par quoi exactement, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Les marins qui l'avait sauvée lui avaient dit que c'était de la faute de pirates. Et ce qu'ils lui disaient était la vérité absolue. Alors elle les crus et haït les pirates du plus profond de son âme.

Six ans. Ils l'entraînaient depuis trois ans, mais elle était trop faible, pleurnicheuse. Elle ne faisait pas d'efforts car elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Elle était trop jeune. Alors, ils la conduisirent à Impel Down, au sixième niveau. Et ils la laissèrent là, enfant apeurée au milieu de pirates sanguinaires qui, bien qu'enfermés, restaient terrifiants pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit. Quand il revinrent la chercher, elle ne pleurait plus. Elle pleurera plus jamais.

Huit ans. Voilà deux ans qu'elle progressait. Elle était plus forte que bien des marins, mais ne savait pas pourquoi elle devait progresser. Alors, il l'emmenèrent sur une île. Là, des cadavres. Du sang. Et ils la laissèrent là, avec un équipage pirate et un sabre pour seule compagnie. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne savait plus comment faire, mais un air horrifié déformait ses traits. Quand les Marins revinrent, les pirates restants étaient morts, et elle se tenait debout devant leurs cadavres, du sang plein ses vêtements et son visage. Une expression froide et inspirant la terreur était peinte sur son visage. Elle ne la quittera plus jamais.

Dix ans. Elle était devenue forte, très forte, trop forte. La Marine ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'elle deviendrait plus forte qu'eux. Alors, pour qu'elle ne devienne pas une menace, ils lui lavèrent le cerveau. Elle devint entièrement dévouée à la Marine. Mais le restera elle à jamais ?

Seize ans. Voilà six ans qu'elle suivait sans réfléchir les ordres de la Marine. Lorsqu'ils l'envoyèrent tuer Barbe Blanche et son équipage, elle ne s'y opposa pas et partit, seule. Lorsqu'elle reviendra, elle ne sera plus la même.


	2. Première rencontre

_One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas, snif :'( Sinon voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction : la première rencontre de treize avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ! Enjoy et encore une fois, ... revieeeews ! :3_

_Naelye_ :_ merci pour ta review ! :D J'espère moi aussi que Treize ne deviendra pas une Marie Sue, m'enfin ce serait vraiment étonnant vu que j'ai horreur de ces personnages là ! _

_ChibichibiLuna : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre**

Le navire entier était endormi depuis maintenant deux heures. Seuls les quelques infortunés à la vigie restaient encore éveillés, mais pas un n'aperçut l'ombre fine qui se glissa silencieusement sur le pont. Celle-ci s'arrêta, vérifiant que personne ne la voyait ni ne l'entendait puis continua à avancer. Elle emprunta un couloir, tourna, atteignit une porte.

Raté.

Elle referma la porte de dortoir qu'elle avait entrebâillée et retenta sa chance avec quelques autres. Elle trouva enfin une porte plus imposante que les autres. Elle en poussa la porte sans bruit et pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Dans un lit imposant au centre de la pièce, le célèbre Yonkou dormait. L'ombre stoppa son avancée et vérifia que personne n'était dissimulé dans l'ombre, comme à son habitude. Elle saisit alors la faux accrochée dans son dos et se rapprocha du lit. Elle raffermit sa prise sur l'arme et l'abattit vivement sur le corps.

Choc.

L'ombre se fit projeter hors de la chambre, traversant le mur, et atterrit sur le pont, sa lame à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se leva immédiatement, ne laissant aucuns éclats de surprise traverser son regard, visible sous la lourde capuche qui cachait sa face. Elle récupéra sa faux et fondit de nouveau sur l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Feinte. Esquive.

Choc.

Esquive.

Choc. Choc.

Coup oblique. Esquive.

Choc. Choc.

Sang.

L'ombre s'écroula sur le pont du bateau et sa capuche glissa, dévoilant les traits de son visage souillé par le liquide rouge et poisseux.

Barbe blanche se figea.

Ses fils arrivèrent en courant mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un pas vers la silhouette ensanglanté, leur père leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il s'approcha alors lui-même et se pencha. Ce qu'il vit le confirma dans son idée.

Cheveux blancs coupés courts en mèches inégales, yeux bleus éteints et inexpressifs, teint pâle et une volonté hors du commun. En effet, elle tentait de se redresser sans pourtant y parvenir. Son sang s'écoulait lentement hors de son corps en un goutte à goutte morbide.

Plic.

Plic.

Plic.

Ses yeux se troublèrent et elle perdit connaissance.

Le géant se redressa lentement. Ses yeux étaient voilés par la colère et la tristesse. Colère contre le gouvernement mondial, qu'il maudissait violemment. Tristesse pour cette enfant qui était devenue un robot, une tueuse, une coquille vide.

Il fit signe à un de ses hommes d'avancer. Celui ci s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille, prit son pouls puis appela d'autres hommes qui la placèrent dans un brancard avant de l'emmener le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie.

\- Père ?

Le Yonkou se retourna vers le commandant de sa première division.

\- Marco.

\- Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi la faites vous soigner ?

Barbe Blanche soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Une victime Marco. Une simple victime.

Puis il retourna dans sa chambre tout en promettant à ses hommes la vérité le lendemain.

Sur un lit de l'infirmerie, la jeune fille se débattait avec ses draps, en proie à un cauchemar. Elle voyait du sang, elle entendait des cris, elle voyait quelqu'un qui lui était familier lui crier de ne pas les croire, que ces personnes n'étaient pas aussi fourbes et mauvaises qu'elle le croyait. Et, étrangement, elle sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge. Mais quand elle se réveillerait, elle ne se souviendrait de rien.

* * *

Deux heures passèrent. Le médecin avait injecté un sédatif à sa patiente, le temps qu'elle récupère et que Barbe Blanche décide que faire d'elle, puis l'avait laissée seule.

Elle se réveilla doucement, mais ne parvint pas à se relever. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, sa peau la brûlait et une migraine lui fracassait le crâne. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu tuer ce pirate. Il dormait, elle était là, debout devant son lit, et d'un coup, elle s'était sentie projetée contre le mur, sans que l'homme n'ait esquissé un seul geste. Tout du moins, elle n'en avait pas eu conscience. Tout avait mal tourné. Ses supérieurs lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait aucunes difficultés particulières dans cette mission ...

* * *

_Flashback_

_\- Treize._

_\- Oui monsieur ?_

_\- Ta prochaine mission sera de tuer Barbe Blanche._

_\- Barbe Blanche, monsieur ?_

_\- Un pirate sans ... grande dangerosité pour le moment, mais qui ... pourrait ... causer quelques problèmes à l'avenir._

_\- Bien monsieur. Y a t'il des spécificités à connaître ?_

_\- ... Non ... Aucunes._

_\- Bien monsieur. Je vais y aller sur le champs._

_\- Tu peux partir._

_\- Merci monsieur._

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

Quand elle y repensait, il lui semblait se souvenir d'une hésitation dans la voix de son supérieur ... Elle secoua la tête. Il était impossible qu'il lui ait menti ! La parole des marins était vérité. Ils ne connaissaient pas le mensonge ou la tromperie, leur voie était la justice absolue. Ils étaient la Justice, la vraie !

Elle grogna et sortit ses jambes hors du lit. Elle resta assise sur le bord quelques minutes. Se relever lui avait paru le plus grand effort qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ! Elle leva la tête et examina son environnement le temps que ses muscles soient de nouveaux aptes a supporter son poids. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, meublé de deux rangées de lits. _Un infirmerie, sans aucuns doutes_, pensa elle._ Pourquoi ne m'ont ils pas tuée ?_

Elle passa la porte en s'appuyant sur les murs. On lui avait pris sa faux et elle tenait à la récupérer. _Récupérer ma faux, trouver Barbe Blanche, le tuer, tuer son équipage, retourner à la base. _Elle devait accomplir son devoir. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

* * *

_Flashback_

_\- Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Barbe Blanche, fillette ?, demanda le patron de la taverne auquel elle s'était adressée._

_\- Ça ne vous regarde pas._

_Sa voix n'était pas froide, mais aucune émotion n'en ressortait. Son interlocuteur frissonna._

_\- On dit l'avoir aperçu à une île d'ici. Si tu te dépêches, tu pourras le rattraper._

_La jeune fille le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Elle quitta le bar et se dirigea vers le port._

_Après plus d'un mois de recherches, elle savait enfin où il se terrait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'infiltrer sur son navire, et à le tuer._

_"Bon, maintenant, une embarcation.", pensa elle._

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

Quand elle arriva sur le pont, tout les regards se fixèrent sur elle. Elle les ignora, se redressa, et apercevant son arme près de sa cible, elle couru pour la récupérer. Tout du moins, elle tenta de courir. Ses jambes refusèrent tout d'un coup de porter son poids au bout de quelques pas et elle s'écroula. Sa vision devint floue et elle perdit connaissance. Encore.

Et quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle était à l'infirmerie. Encore.

Et elle se sentait trop faible pour se lever. Encore.

Elle essaya pourtant de le faire. Encore.

Mais cette fois ci, la nouveauté était qu'elle était attachée.

_Merde !_


	3. Indifférence

_Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, que j'espère que vous apprécierez ! One piece ne m'appartient toujours pas (mais je reste persuadée qu'en y croyant très fort, ce rêve peut se réaliser !), pas plus que ses personnages._

_ChibichibiLuna : Tu as aimé ? Cool ! ^o^ Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup pour la review !_

_Petite Meringue : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu la trouvera aussi accrochante que le prologue et le premier chapitre !_

_BlueLightenning : Thanks ! :D Voilà le deuxième chapitre, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ;)_

_Je profite de la fin des réponses aux reviews pour vous prévenir de mes "habitudes" de publication (oui, entre guillemets parce que c'est ma première fic). Je suis très très très inégale dans mon temps d'écriture ! Ne vous attendez pas à une publications stable, sur un jour précis, avec un temps d'attente précis, ce sera tout le contraire ! Les chapitres sortiront aléatoirement, mais jamais en semaine parce que je n'aurait plus de réseau à part pendant le week-end à partir de la rentrée._

_Et aussi, par rapport à mes chapitres, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas très longs ... Si vous trouvez ça vraiment trop dérangeants, dites le moi et j'essaierais de résoudre le problème!_

_Voilà voilà ! Et sur ce voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! (Je sais pas si c'est vraiment le cas mais ne brisez pas mon petit cœur d'auteure fragile ^^)_

**Chapitre 3 : Indifférence **

Sur le pont du Moby Dick, l'équipage semblait anxieux. Les pirates parlaient entre eux, se retournaient brusquement dès qu'ils entendaient un bruit. Seuls les commandants gardaient leur calme, l'un avec un air indifférent sur le visage, un autre endormi la tête dans un plat de viande, les autres discutant flegmatiquement entre eux.

Un parfum de peur flottait dans les airs. Les membres non gradés de l'équipage avaient eu le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit et avaient compris qui était cette personne. Ils l'avaient crue suicidaire, ils croyaient comprendre à présent que ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'elle aurait pu les tuer très facilement -trop facilement à leur goût- même les yeux fermés et les mains liées dans le dos.

\- La mort …

Un des membres avait laissé échapper ce murmure de ses lèvres et cela fit sursauter les autres hommes qui l'entouraient.

\- Tu es fou ?! Ne dis pas ça ici ! Ça pourrait l'attirer et …

\- Vous faites honte à l'équipage en tenant de pareils propos, déclara tranquillement un voix basse.

L'homme phénix était adossé à un mât, les yeux fermés.

\- Que croyez vous qu'une gamine puisse faire face à un équipage de pirate comme le notre ?

\- Mais pourtant, on dit que …

\- « On dit que », justement. Vous avez aussi bien vu que moi qu'elle n'a pas réussi à seulement toucher Père, mais vous continuez de croire qu'elle est aussi forte que la Marine le prétend ?

Un silence s'installa. Les pirates se jetaient des regards gênés, mais pas un ne prenait la parole. Marco se redressa alors, et se dirigea calmement vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il chercha la jeune fille, qu'il trouva allongée sur un lit, liée à celui ci par des sangles. Il s'assit face à elle et la contempla, le menton entre ses deux mains.

Elle n'était pas magnifique, non. En cet instant, elle était juste paisible. Ses traits étaient détendus, ses courts cheveux blancs étalés sur son oreiller comme une auréole. Sa peau était pâle, laissait transparaître des veines à certains endroits, semblait douce. Elle avait un nez un peu trop petit et des lèvres un peu trop pleines. Une fine cicatrice était visible sur son menton et ses mains, posées par dessus le drap blanc, étaient couvertes de petites coupures plus ou moins bien cicatrisées.

Une perfusion plongeait au creux de son coude et on pouvait deviner des pansement et bandages en dessous des draps. Elle était en mauvais état, c'était une évidence.

\- Elle est en sous nutrition.

Marco sursauta. Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu le médecin de l'équipage arriver et se poster à ses côtés. Celui-ci sourit au commandant.

\- Tu sembles t'intéresser à elle.

\- Nous ne savons rien d'elle, ou presque et je dois admettre que cela … m'intrigue, admit-il.

\- Elle est aussi en déshydratation.

Le phénix haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à ce changement de sujet.

\- Autre chose ?

\- État de fatigue extrême, ulcère à l'estomac, ouverture au ventre, fracture du tibia droit, une dizaine de côtes cassées. Sûrement d'autres choses, mais pour les détecter il me faudrait faire un examen complet et tant qu'elle ne se réveille pas je ne peux rien faire, soupira le médecin.

\- Ulcère ?

\- C'est en quelque sorte un trou dans la paroi de l'estomac. Causé par le stress dans son cas. C'est en tout cas mon avis.

\- Oh.

Il resta silencieux durant une minute puis demanda :

\- Ce n'est pas seulement dû à son combat avec Père, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non. Seules les côtes cassées et l'ouverture au ventre résultent de son combat. Les autres blessures y ont antérieures. Et au vu de leur état, je suis presque sûr qu'elle a du les soigner elle même, sans l'aide de personne.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

\- La Marine ne semble pas la traiter si bien que ça alors.

Le médecin soupira.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit même question de bons ou mauvais traitements. Plutôt une sorte d'indifférence.

\- Elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'ils tentent de nous faire croire.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment Marco. Je ne sais pas du tout même.

Il fit une pause et lança un regard amusé à l'homme oiseau

\- Ce sera à toi de le découvrir.

\- Qui te dit que j'en ai l'intention ?

\- Ton regard Marco. Et puis peut-être aussi parce que tu ne cesses de me demander des choses à son sujet, déclara le médecin en riant.

Le commandant haussa les épaules d'un air mi-amusé mi-découragé puis se leva.

\- Je vais rapporter ce que tu m'as dit à Père.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais, parvenu à la porte, il se retourna.

\- Oh, et pas un mot de tout ça aux autres. Surtout pas à Satch, finit il en grimaçant.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, sourit le médecin

\- Bien. Merci.

Il sortit sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

\- Merci Marco.

Le commandant était debout devant son capitaine, bras croisées sur son torse. Il venait de lui rapporter les observations du doc de l'équipage.

\- Qu'allez vous décider père ?

\- Elle va rester ici.

\- Mais elle a essayé de vous tuer !, s'exclama le phénix, stupéfait.

\- Elle n'a pas réussi.

L'empereur sourit étrangement et déporta son regard sur l'océan.

\- Elle ne peut pas me tuer.

Marco ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder un silence interrogateur.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus aujourd'hui, Marco. Il est encore trop tôt.

\- Trop tôt pour quoi ?

\- Pour que tous sachent la vérité. Maintenant va, mon fils. Retourne veiller sur elle.

Marco soupira et se retourna.

\- Marco !

\- Oui père ?

Il fit de nouveau face à Barbe Blanche.

\- Je la place sous ta responsabilité.

\- Bien.

Il partit en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant le vieux pirate seul sur le pont. Il resta assit sur son siège, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de saké. Son regard toujours fixé sur la ligne d'horizon, il semblait réfléchir.

\- Serait ce ma chance de me rattraper ?, murmura il.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	4. Excuses

Bonsoir à tous/toutes,

Je poste ici cette note pour m'excuser de mon absence de posts, depuis ... Et bien depuis de bien trop nombreux mois. Je ne me chercherais pas d'excuses pour justifier cet énorme retard de publication, car je trouverais ça affreusement immature. Quitte à ne pas poster, j'aurais du vous en informer. Ainsi, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, à vous qui suivez ma fanfiction.

Je ne pense pas abandonner L'Arme de la Marine. C'est une décision que j'ai murie longuement au cours du dernier mois et que je muris encore aujourd'hui, mais il est vrai que ce projet me tient à coeur, et je tiens à le continuer.

EN REVANCHE. Je me suis aussi rendue compte, en retournant de temps à autre sur ma fanfiction pour retrouver l'inspiration, que mon héroïne se rapprochait finalement beaucoup trop d'une Marie-Sue. Ainsi, je vous demande donc votre avis.

Si je dois continuer cette fanfiction, que vous désirez la suite, je remanierais les premiers chapitres par rapport à la nouvelle idée que je me fais de mon personnage principal et de ses relations avec les autres personnages.

En revanche, il est aussi possible que j'arrête définitivement cette fanfiction, pour me concentrer plus sur quelques petits one-shot, avant de retorouver un fil conducteur comme celui que j'avais trouvé sur cette histoire.

J'attends vos avis, qui influenceront réellement ma propre décision, et vous présente encore une fois mes plus profondes excuses.

440 (anciennement SleepyGirl13)


End file.
